900 Pages Anniversary
Please contact IrrelevantAlternative or Rustedskills for permission to edit this page or other pages related to this. "900 pages of hard work from other players, and yet all of them still remain. Will you be able to defeat the possessed and manipulated staff team?" -Rustedskills 'Description' The 900 Pages Anniversary is an event where it celebrates the TB Fan Ideas wiki reaching over 900 pages. It has a variety of different zombies and a special tower once the event is beaten. Other Information You will generally start off with $3900 cash and with 4 players. Must have 90 wins in order to enter. You will also have 200 HP. Special Event Tower: Novenary Soldier At Wave 19, enemies like Community and Editors will appear, but then a Discord Server will spawn in and afterwards, The Staff Team(?) will enter. When the final boss enters, it will play the first 15 seconds of Your Best Nightmare, while an alert sound will play. After the sounds, the boss fight music will play, which is Reich Between the Eyes. The Staff Team(?)'s death animation will have its body slightly leaning forwards (except for its head), then spread its arms out widely and yell, while it slowly vanishes. Rewards: Novenary Soldier (event exclusive) and 190 credits 'Zombies' These are the zombies that appear in the 900 Pages Anniversary event. (will appear in order) *Page - 100 HP, normal speed (equivalence of Normal) *Idea - 70 HP, fast speed (equivalence of Speedy) *Article - 500 HP, slow speed (equivalence of Slow) *Forgotten Page - 200 HP, above average speed (equivalence of Hidden) *Random Page - 100 HP, normal speed, releases a random enemy once killed (equivalence of Mystery) *Live Chat - 2009 HP, below slow speed (equivalence of Boss1) *Editor - 900 HP, above average speed (unknown equivalence) *Community - 5009 HP, very slow speed (equivalence of Boss2) *Discord Server - 10009 HP, below very slow speed (equivalence of Guardian) *The Staff Team? - 250000 HP, below very slow speed with 3 unique abilities (equivalence of Void) The Staff Team(?) abilities Ability 1 - The Staff Team opens its pack from its back and drops two random enemies on the track. Possible enemies can be: Discord Server W0C@WT - 90000 HP, can summon UltimateMaster and Thomas B!llyJ03Th3Th!rd - 90000 HP, rises multiple Editors and Communities from the ground ENR@c3R - 90000 HP, summons a powerful storm and stuns all towers in the map radius for 2.9 seconds P0RSCH3 - 90000 HP, yells a battlecry, making all enemies faster than its original speed by 25% for 9 seconds (summoned enemies and staff team cannot be affected by this) R((H - 90000 HP, punches the ground, stunning towers in an extremely large radius for 3.9 seconds L0RDM!TH1C0N - 90000 HP, drops a bomb with a medical sign and heals enemies in a large radius by 5000, and stuns towers by 1.9 seconds Ability 2: Equips a rusty Killer Whale Launcher (rblx item) and shoots random towers with "9" candles, stunning them for a very long time Ability 3: Picks up a tower, and eats it. Staff Team will gain a 10% speed boost temporarily and regain 1000 HP. Update History (3/18/2019) - 900 Pages Anniversary event was added to the wiki. (3/19/2019) - Made Enracer's name more clear and distorted BillyJoeTheThird and WOCAWT's names more. Also nerfed L0RDM!TH1C0N's ability and changed W0C@WT's ability (3/20/2019) - Added an entrance music for the The Staff Team(?). Waves in the Event There are 19 waves in the event, and each of them grow stronger by each wave. Here is a list of the waves, and the splash screens inside it. Wave 1 - 5 Pages - Bosses: No - Splash Screens: None Wave 2 - 4 Pages, 4 Ideas - Bosses: No - Splash Screens: New enemy incoming! Wave 3 - 6 Pages, 6 Ideas - Bosses: No - Splash Screens: None Wave 4 - 4 Articles, 2 Ideas, 2 Pages - Bosses: No - Splash Screens: New enemy incoming! Wave 5 - 6 Articles, 4 Ideas, 7 Pages - Bosses: No - Splash Screens: None Wave 6 - 9 Articles, 2 Ideas, 1 Page - Bosses: No - Splash Screens: None Wave 7 - 5 Forgotten Pages, 3 Articles, 1 Idea, 2 Pages - Bosses: No - Splash Screens: New enemy incoming! Wave 8 - 8 Forgotten Pages, 7 Ideas, 6 Random Pages - Bosses: No - Splash Screens: New enemy incoming! Wave 9 - 9 Random Pages, 9 Forgotten Pages, 1 Live Chat - Bosses: Yes - Splash Screens: A special wave and a boss incoming! Wave 10 - 12 Random Pages, 5 Forgotten Pages, 2 Live Chats - Bosses: Yes - Splash Screens: None Wave 11 - 3 Live Chats, 10 Forgotten Pages, 5 Articles - Bosses: Yes - Splash Screens: None Wave 12 - 5 Live Chats, 1 Editor, 5 Articles, 5 Random Pages - Bosses: Yes - Splash Screens: A STRONG boss incoming! Wave 13: 2 Editors, 9 Articles, 5 Random Pages and Forgotten Pages - Bosses: Yes - Splash Screens: None Wave 14: 3 Editors, 5 Live Chats, 19 Forgotten Pages - Bosses: Yes - Splash Screens: None Wave 15: 4 Editors, 2 Communities, 2 Live Chats, 4 Random Pages - Bosses: Yes - Splash Screens: New enemy incoming! Wave 16: 3 Communities - Bosses: No - Splash Screens: None Wave 17: 3 Communities, 3 Editors - Bosses: Yes - Splash Screens: None Wave 18: 5 Communities, 5 Editors, 1 Discord Server - Bosses: Yes - Splash Screens: Doom is near... Wave 19: 6 Communities, 8 Live Chats, 2 Editors, 2 Discord Servers, 1 The Staff Team(?), 10 Forgotten Pages, 5 Articles - Bosses: Yes - Splash Screens: Doom is here. Triumph Message 1: Looks like you win.. Triumph Message 2: '''The sun is rising, and the suffering has been freed. '''Triumph Message 3: '''Nature has been restored and everything is now back to normal... '''Triumph Message at the End: You won! (1) - Thanks for playing the event! (2) - Stay tuned for a thousand PAGES!! (3) - Teleporting players back to the lobby... (4) After the players have been teleported back to the lobby, a screen will show up saying: "STAFF TEAM NEUTRALIZED" and "+Novenary soldier, +100 credits" Note that the event is slightly fast paced, so the waves will go bit a quicker than usual.Category:Fanmade Events